Finally
by helpmethinkofone
Summary: What do you think a relashinship would be like if you had a witch and a human(so called wizard) who is supposed to be dead with a love that is forbidden would turn out? just a peek inside their romance because I haven't seen many like this. I am new to this so take it easy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Finally 

A Oz the Great and Powerful fanfiction

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I do not own the characters I am simply borrowing, or else there would be a lot more kisses and language.

:)

I really hope you enjoy my first fanfic!

And by the way, this IS going to be an ongoing series! And don't forget to R&R, u guys!

Chapter 1

Oscar's POV

Slowly, I pull her close, feeling her hot breath against my face.

"Goodness", she had said. Before meeting her, I thought that "greatness" was a higher compliment contrasted to "goodness", but now, hearing a _witch _say it, I see that it takes real strength to be good.

It takes strength to be her.

Her lips meet mine when suddenly I hear a click, but I ignore it; right now I am too involved with kissing this stellar woman.

Glinda.

Her blonde hair brushes against me, and I smell her subtle smell; violets and lemongrass.

I will always remember that smell.

This electricity zaps between us, literally shocking me, but I continue massaging her soft lips against mine.

Finally, we pull apart hesitantly, our foreheads touching. We have enough room to move away, but neither of us want to.

She looks up at me with those light brown eyes, parting her lips as if she was going to say something, but then she closes her mouth, bringing her mouth closer to mine once more.

Her arms snake around my neck, and I feel a heat from both her fingers and the tip of her wand, the magic illuminating so bright, I think it singes my skin.

My hands find her waist, rubbing little circles with my index finger. I used to always do that when I was in Kansas with Annie.

I have to forget about her, but I can't. Not when the same gorgeous face has appeared in front of me, _obviously _attracted to me.

I still feel her supple lips when we seperate this time.

She hugs me tightly, as if she thinks she might loose me.

Glinda's head is placed in the crook of my neck as we start to sway to the nonexistent music.

I feel her eyelashes flutter close against my skin when she says, "Finally."

She kisses the lobe of my ear, then my forehead right above my eyebrow like she did right before battling at Emerald City, then my nose, then, finally, my lips.

I felt like we were never going to stop, never, when I felt her lips, hell, even saw her smile for the first time, but when China Girl says, "Geeze, get a room." Glinda pulls away, a smile plastered on her face; half mischevious, half embarrased.

Her pale face, normally a perfect ivory color, is now pink and red. I beam down at her.

Even in heels she still has to look up at me.

That was the same with Annie.

She smiles right up at me, giving me a quick kiss, a nothing of a kiss, then a wink, when she grabs my hand and we walk out behind the curtain.

"Uhh yeah, I don't need a sibling, you two know that right?" China Girl says, now at my feet.

"That's why you have Finley," Glinda says, smiling down at her.

China leaves from her position beside my feet to run towards a now bent down Glinda.

Glinda holds out her hand and China jumps onto her soft palm then bouncing onto Glinda's shoulder. China whispers something in Glinda's ear, and the beautiful witch whispers right back.

China smiles and steadies herself on Glinda's shoulder.

Knuck, by now, had stopped playing his instrument, gawking at how much more the already happy queen could be blooming with luminosity that none of Oz had ever seen before.

The Tinker is just smiling at her, constantly muttering, "Your father would marvel at the woman you've become."

Silence fills the room, but not the killer silence that prevokes an awkward atmosphere, a thoughtful silence.

I look into Glinda's eyes again and I see only a quick glimpse of something I have never seen before in her eyes; sadness. True hollow sadness. But then that speck of pain removes itself, almst as quickly as it came.

Then it hits me; we can never have a public relashinship. Never kiss in the rain under an umbrella or even a shield of magic from Glinda, none of those cliches no one likes until they try them for themselves. Not even have a wedding, or have kids.

To break the now unbearable silence, Finley says, "Well this is awkward. You know, this may be as awkward as the time when you two were eating each other's faces off and then the light from the machine came on. Nice going with that one."

Glinda smiles that smile that can light up any dark room or alley way, maybe even the night sky, and my worries seem to wash away for a moment.

"So that's what that click was," she whispers a barely auditable whisper in my ear. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my hand, an electric current ricochetting between our now clasped hands.

I smile though, a real smile.

I don't care how much the pain of loving another species hurts, as long as the person I am loving is this blonde haired, brown eyed, beautiful hearted woman.

Knuck blows his horn, signalling for us to hurry the hell up with our lovey-dovey shit.

Our hands seperate when China Girl asks, "May I _please _have a tour? This place is amazing!" and Glinda holds her, asking me, "Well? I guess China would _please _like a tour."

I nod subtly, then I follow behind Finley, Knuck, Tinker, China, and-best for last- Glinda.

When the tour is over and the rest of the population disperses into their chambers for bed, I grab Glinda's waist, pulling her towards me without a second thought, when we are in the doorway of the final chamber room-hers.

Which reminds me...

"I have a question for you," I say, breaking the deep and passionate kiss as I pull my hands up to her delicate shoulders.

She looks me in the eye, her eyebrows shooting up as my vision is drawn downward to her half-way bare shoulders.

Her pale shoulders have the same freckles as...well, you know who.

She places her finger under my chin, lifting it up to meet her eyes. "And that question is, Wizard?"

"Where will I sleep tonight?" Yep that definately sounded better in my mind. Something about this girl makes me nervous, like I want to wait on the impulsive things like sex because I know that she does.

"I mean...uhh like do you have a fold out couch or something?..." I try and recover my previous sentence, but it doesn't work.

Glinda simply smiles and giggles a tiny giggle at my awkwardness.

I rub her shoulders as I smile, becoming uncomfortable.

She glances down at my hands then removes hers from my neck.

Glinda takes my hands and puts both of them on her waist, all the while staring into my eyes with a grin on her face.

I snake my entire arms around her, inhaling her breathtaking scent. "You're mine," I say, kissing her again, then, as I shut the sqeaky door, I whisper against her lips, "finally."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally

A Oz the Great and Powerful fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't think I own it...I mean, I do have bad memory but still...well, I don't think I do, so don't be hating. :)

**Alright, so I would really love to thank anyone who is R&Ring because that really boosted my enthusiasm about continuing this so THANKYOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Literally, the same night I posted it I got feedback and, to be honest, I did a ninja-kick in the air. :) I was SO happy. Again, thanks!**

**One more thing, and then I PROMISE I will shut up. Alright, so it was kind of awkward to write in a guy's POV since he was like, "She's so gorgeous," "she smells like violets and lemongrass,". Bleh. haha, so this chapter will probably be at least good (I hope) since I am a girl, Glinda's a girl, so we might have the same thoughts.**

**Anyway...here you go.**

Chapter 2

Glinda's POV

I don't think I could have asked for anything more than acceptance from anyone. You know, me being a witch and all.

But, I never guessed that I would be kissing a guy who truly loves me, ME. I did tell him I was a witch, right? He can see that I am carrying the most stereotypical thing a witch can carry, a wand, right?

Of course he knows, he's "Oz, the great and powerful".

Yet, somehow, even through my growing happiness, there is a voice in the back of my head nagging and tearing away at my luminosity, saying, "you know this isn't meant to be..."

Even through that voice, I find a way to break the rules of Order, even if those rules were there for a perfectly good reason...

His hand on the back of my throat, drawing me forward, only makes me want to kiss him more.

So I do.

Before I can, however, Oscar's lips plunge on to mine, causing a laugh in the back of my throat erupt, making a muffled sound that sounded more like a moan.

Suddenly, I feel this pain in my lips. It felt very sharp and sudden, having this electrifying feel to it.

I wonder if Oscar feels it as well...

Apparently, he doesn't, because he keeps on plowing at my lips hungrily.

"Oz.." I try to whisper against his lips, but before I can finish my thought, I feel the electricity again and then Oscar's lips aren't there anymore.

I see Oscar pinned at the floor, his back sliding down the wall, thrown back.

I stifle a laugh at seeing the confusion on his face, though I probably have the same amount of curiosity in my mind.

"What the hell?" he asks.

I smile. He looks so cute when he's perplexed.

I see this bright light illuminating from the tip of my wand, slowly dying out. "It must have been caused by this." I say, still bewildered, and continuously staring at my wand.

Oz stands up, making circles with his shoulder as he makes his way towards me.

He holds out his hand, and I take it. "Do you know how to dance?" he asks.

I shake my head bashfully, "No...what _is _dancing?"

He stares at me with a look of bewilderment, as if I was a foreign species..which, technically, I am.

"Well, we just are going to have to fix this little situation, now aren't we?" He says in a low whisper, pulling me towards him.

He directs my hands; one draped around his neck, the other clasped in his, making a three-dimensional triangle shape with our pointed elbows and shoulders pressed together.

Then he places his free hand on my waist, causing a shiver in my spine.

I look away from his dark brown eyes as I blush at the closeness at our bodies.

He simply guides my chin with his finger to face him. "So you don't know how to dance, huh? Do _all _witches not know?"

I give him a confused look, saying, "What do you mean _all _witches?" What _does _he mean?

He widens his eyes slightly, my suspicions growing more prominent. "Nothing. So this is what you do..uhh...how do I explain this? Picture the dance floor," he gestures to this room. "as a giant square, and with your feet, you make little squares. Does that make sense?"

I nod, letting my suspicions go. "Is that all? From what I have seen from Ceremonies, it looks much more difficult."

He smiles. Oscar brings me closer again, squashing my body against his.

Oscar takes a step back, letting one foot lead.

I think I remember seeing from all of those years when I watched my city celebrate and dance as I watched that the male partner leads.

So I follow what little information I know of dancing and I look at both of our feet, stepping into his body with my left foot leading the way.

As he takes a step to the right, he lifts my chin yet again with his finger, drawing my eyes to meet his.

He spins me, slowly, letting me catch on.

When our arms are in an awkward position and my back is against his chest, he snakes both arms around me, lethargically coming closer and kissing my cheek, forehead, and then my lips.

Eventually, his lips make their way to my throat, causing my eye lids to flutter shut.

I make this moaning sound before I grab his face in my hands, letting my fingers linger awhile before I removed them, changing the subject. "Would you like to see something?"

Oz nods and I lift the wand I am now clutching.

Suddenly, the ceiling turns into the image of the sky; a bright crescent moon shining with its fellow stars that resemble diamonds in the midst of a dark blue night sky, and the walls fill with loopy lettering, my handwriting, words of poetry beginning to form all around us. The floor becomes a map, a map of Oz to be exact.

I look away from the walls and ceiling and floor, to face an astonished Oscar Diggs.

A laugh escapes me at his open mouth and his wondering eyes. His eyes dart from me to the room and back again.

"Do you like it?" I ask, a smile plastered on my face.

He barely nods. "How...what...how did you do this?" He struggles with his words, and I look at the room once more.

"This was my room as a child, and I felt the only way to kind of escape was seeing what was out there and writing about it." Oscar's gaze drifts to the walls filled with words in black lettering.

" '_Never again..._' What does that mean?"

My face turns pink and the lettering disappears, revealing the white walls. "I used to write poetry as a child." The word _Private _appears where the old lettering was, and soon all the words and poems that weren't anyone's business are replaced by _Private. _Eventually all the walls said _Private_ and I force those words to disappear, revealing plain white walls.

He still looks flabbergasted. "You're..._amazing." _He seems to kind of laugh a little. "So this room looks like every other room, and you can just hide your thoughts just with a flick of your wrist?"

"My father believed that _every _room looked alike, to remove the sense of a _higher placement_, as he called it, and it is kind of a double-edged sword, to be honest."

He shakes his head in disbelief. As he stares at the walls once more, I force words to appear. _Destiny isn't black and white..._

He turns to me, asking, "What does that mean?"

"You tell me, Oz the great and powerful." I smile, and he smiles as well.

Suddenly, Oscar grabs me in his arms and we start to dance.

As my arms snake around his neck once more, I picture a heart forming right above the doorway where Oscar's eyes are.

Cheesy, I know, but he seems to get the memo because he spins me and, in the process, kisses me.

That electricity keeps ricocheting between us, causing an even more intense pain.

As we break apart, a voice begins in my head, growing louder by the second.

Eventually, the voice grows too loud to stand.

So I don't.

I fall.


	3. Author's note

Alright, so I have recently been informed that what I have written hasn't looked up to the expectations of some about the romance betweeen Glinda and Oscar and I would really just like to say to hang on tight becuase the time WILL come when they're love is tested.

But I do really appreciate the feedback because that will help me grow and expand this story, so thankyou. :)

Keep wrting,

Lena.


	4. Chapter 3

An Oz the Great and Powerful Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own this.

Chapter 3

Oscar's POV

Falling.

Glinda was falling and I didn't catch her.

Her eyes were shut, but having these spasms every second or so, causing her to look like she was blinking very fast.

Her breath sped up to an astonishing rate as she lay on her back on the floor.

The magic in the room disappears, causing it to look as it did before; plain.

Her body is sprawled out on the carpet like a rag doll that was just thrown down carelessly.

As I kneel by her body, trying-and failing-to wake her up, the room turns matte black, no light shining as if it were a black hole.

Glinda's wand was thrown to the other side of the room and from that source, a red light beams from its tip, causing words to appear on the walls in a blood-red color.

_Time will show who she really is..._

When the last period was written, Glinda's eyes pop open with the speed of lightning, but her rapid breathing does not stop.

I look into her eyes more closely and I don't see the soft brown that was there before. Instead, there was a solid black iris, swallowing any remaining light that might have been there before.

Her head turns to the side in a swift motion, her eyes boring into my soul, when suddenly, all the walls fill with the words _This is the end of everything._

Then, in an instant, everything snapped back into place; same sky view ceiling, white walls, and a map of a floor.

Everything but Glinda.

She still lay there, her eyes now shut, but her breathing slows into a normal pace, a pace that doesn't frighten me.

I grab her delicate wrists in my hands, shaking her. "Wake up...wake up!"

But she doesn't.

I wonder if this is a kind of test. A test to test my love for her. Maybe that's the electricity that I felt when we were touching, the electricity that is dead now.

After I give up on trying to simply shake her, I pick her body up in my arms, trying to inhale her scent.

Nothing is there.

I don't smell the violets, I don't smell the lemongrass.

I don't smell anything.

As I open the door to run and go get help, the Tinker is already in front of me, his face distorted into a look unknown to me; the look of a concerned father figure.

"Did it happen again?" he asks, stepping into the room and he places his hand on my back to steer me to where I need to place Glinda's limp body.

"Something happened. She was breathing a lot, her blinking was at a rapid pace and words appeared on the walls."

The Tinker inhales sharply as he leads me to this couch where I place her body.

Tinker lights a few candles that he placed on the window sill right behind the couch and some on the floor next to the bed across from the couch.

"Why are you lighting _candles _when she could be..." I don't think I could bring myself to say it. "...hurt?!"

Tinker looks up from the candles and I see that his face is surprisingly calm contrasted to mine, I would guess.

"She's not hurt, Oscar. There is a lot we have to explain to you. " the last part he mutters, almost inaudible to me.

"Well then...explain."I sit down on the edge of the bed, throwing up my arms in defeat. "Apparently, since she's not _hurt, _and we have time to light _candles_, then you have time to explain."

Tinker shakes the flame off of the match and I see that he made somewhat of a circle of candles around Glinda. "Its part of the ceremony, Oz."

I run my hand through my hair, confused. "C-ceremony?"

"Yes. She has..._episodes._ They have been occurring far too often and this seems to be the only way to fix them temporarily. Now are you going to help?"

"Episodes? What the hell does _that _mean?" My voice rises with every word. I am starting to get really pissed off at how calm he is.

He ignores my question though. "Do you want to help or not?"

The sharpness in his eyes only clues me into how worried he really is, yet he is wearing this cool, calm mask, like Glinda usually does.

I nod after I see how still Glinda's body is. Her breathing slowed down to an even more frightening pace then before; barely there.

"Good," the Tinker says after a moment.

I gather myself. If he can during a time when a daughter of sorts is dead looking, and Glinda can do it to simply protect the sanity of her people, then I should, too, right? "How can I help?"

Tinker paces around the room purposefully, looking for something. "Grab her wand," I walk over to the corner of the room and I do as I am told.

"Now go outside and never let your eyes stray from the wand."

"That's how I'll help? Seriously?" My voice is in one of those harsh whispers. Not very intimidating, but I don't think this needs anymore attention attracted.

Tinker gives me a look as he says, "It's the only way, Oscar. Trust me, you don't want to get any more involved than you already are."

Suddenly, my body slides out of the now open door involuntarily, and when I am out if the door, it slams in my face.

"I already am involved, Tinker." I mutter under my breath.

I start aimlessly kicking at the floor, agitated.

Letting my back slide down the door, I rub my hand through my hair again, wishing I had my hat to fidget with.

I start to spin the wand with my fingers when suddenly, a bright light shines from the tip, and by each passing second, it grows brighter and brighter.

Out of the blue, a translucent version of Glinda appears, only at the bottom of her dress, there is no end, it seems to blend with the floor.

"Oscar," her voice sounds soft and warm.

"Glinda," I say, running for her, but I run right through her, and a shiver runs through my spine.

"Oz, I'm so sorry." She says, turning to face me.

I look at her, and I see pure sadness in her eyes.

"Glinda, what's going on?" I ask, stepping closer to her.

"There are somethings I don't know right now, Oz."

"No, dammit! I am tired of avoiding the questions! Answer what you _do _know, Glinda." I ask, stepping closer to her silhouette.

"Oz..." She groans. "Witches..we...we aren't...we're very complicated."

"Complicated, how?" I demand.

She stares into my eyes stubbornly. "We have a choice...sometimes. Sometimes, we are...chosen for certain tasks, like you were to save Oz."

I nod. How could I forget?

"Well, my choice was to be good, but that's not how I was destined to be, Oscar. And now, more than ever, they want me to join them."

"Who wants you to join them, Glinda?"

She turns her head behind her, looking frantically. "There's not enough time. I'm sorry, Oscar."

As I run towards her fading silhouette, saying, "No, G'!", a single tear rolls down her porcelain cheek.

I fling open the door, spotting Master Tinker in my face with a solemn look on his face. "She's fine, for now." He starts to leave, but I stop him.

"Tell me what happened. Now."

I stare at him, challenging the Tinker.

"Fine. Her body was under attack from Evil, and its become more frequent ever since..." his voice trails off.

"Since what?"

"Since you."

Shocked, I barely stumble out, "W-why haven't I seen it happen before?"

"Because she was prepared and strong enough to prevent having an attack. But _something _caught her off guard this time." His eyes have a narrow edge to them now, slightly breaking the tension. Slightly.

He steps out beside me, patting my shoulder, saying , "Take care of her."

I walk into the candle lit room, seeing Glinda on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

She looks at me, smiling grimly.

I come and kneel by the couch, inhaling her precious scent once more. I hand her wand to her, holding her hand in mine.

"Glinda, _what_-?"

"I don't know, Oscar." Her voice wasn't snappy, simply quiet. I stroke her cheek with my hand when I spot a cut on her forehead, caused by the point of the falling diamond from her crown.

She never lets her eyes stray from me, even when I sit on the edge near her waist.

I move the strand of hair from her face as she says, "Oscar, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more."

"And you still can't?"

She shakes her head while she sits up and hugs me. I hug her tight, afraid I might lose her again, and feeling her soft shoulders.

She looks into my eyes and I pull her crown off of her head, trying to look at her cut.

I lean in and kiss Glinda on her forehead, and when I pull away, I see her eyes are shut with a silver tear rolling down her face.

She opens her eyes and smiles.

I can't resist the urge; I kiss her pale, supple lips and her breath catches, making a subtle sound in the back of her throat.

Even through the joy of kissing the woman I love, I know whatever happened, isn't over as I feel the electricity ricochet and echo between our lips.


End file.
